<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle Me, Please by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098333">Cuddle Me, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, husbands!klaine, married!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home from a long day of class and wants nothing more but to cuddle with his husband. Fluff ensues.</p><p>That’s it. That’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddle Me, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone awhile ago asked for physically affectionate!kurt because we typically see Blaine as the initiator of those interactions, and I finally decided to write a tiny little fic of it. Mostly because I very much want a cuddle partner after my long days in class, but 1: COVID, and 2: being very single. Sigh. At least Kurt and Blaine can enjoy it.</p><p>And you can too! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, how was class and study group?” Blaine calls over his shoulder, pouring the peanut sauce over the soba noodles carefully. </p><p>“So long,” Kurt groans, and Blaine hears him drop his bag unceremoniously by the door, a tell-tale sign that he’s pretty drained. “That smells amazing. Have I told you recently how much I love you?”</p><p>“Hm, yes, but it’s always nice to hear,” Blaine grins and turns his head to kiss Kurt quickly when he wraps his arms around him from behind. “Babe, I love this, but I need to put the food on the table.”</p><p>Kurt pouts exaggeratedly but lets go of his waist. “Fine. But I am in desperate need of some cuddling, so I’d like a rain check for after dinner.”</p><p>“No complaints here,” Blaine replies, setting the dish down between their place settings at their small cafe table. </p><p>“You know,” Kurt muses a few minutes into their meal. “You’ve always been the more tactile one out of the two of us. Not that I don’t like physical affection, especially with you, because I do. I always have. But it’s not as natural for me as it is for you.”</p><p>Blaine nods, swallowing a bite of food. “Yeah, but that’s okay. We’re different people. I know that it doesn’t mean you love me any less when you need space.”</p><p>Kurt smiles softly. “I know. But some days, I’m just overwhelmed with how much I miss you. Especially on these long days, I literally find myself zoning out during school like “I’d do anything to go home and snuggle with my husband right now.””</p><p>“I’m flattered,” Blaine teases, winking. “But seriously, I feel the same. And I thought it was difficult to avoid getting distracted by you when we were sitting right next to each other in the choir room! I had no idea what was coming when we went to different schools.”</p><p>“Hm, distance makes the heart grow fonder,” Kurt says. “Moderate distance. Distance in which I can still come home and kiss you and sleep with your hot, dead weight all over me.”</p><p>“Hey, at least you don’t have to have your cold, clammy feet shoved against your legs!” Blaine protests. “Your toes are like tiny icicles, Kurt. And don’t get me started on your hands.”</p><p>“That’s why I put them on you,” Kurt explains, grinning. “My personal space heater.”</p><p>“That’s my second-most important title. After ‘Kurt Anderson-Hummel’s husband,’ it’s ‘Kurt Anderson-Hummel’s space heater,’” Blaine says. “And I cherish them both.”</p><p>“I love you,” Kurt responds. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Blaine beams, and <em>these</em> are his favorite moments, the moments he appreciates most as a married couple. The moments where there’s nothing but soft smiles, day-mussed hair, and unbuttoned collars now that there’s no need to keep their guards up.</p><p>Once they wrap up dinner, they both work to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Blaine’s placing the last plate in the dishwasher when Kurt plasters himself against his back, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“Cuddle me, please,” he sing-songs. “It was such a long day, B.”</p><p>Blaine chuckles. “Okay, baby. Just let me wash my hands.”</p><p>Kurt groans, but allows Blaine to scoot them over to the sink. As soon as he has the towel in hand, Kurt starts dragging him backwards to the couch none-too-gently.</p><p>“Kurt!” Blaine laughs, tossing the towel onto the counter as he’s quickly pulled away from it. “Babe, oh my god —“</p><p>Kurt twirls them around and pushes Blaine onto the couch, picking up the nearby fluffy blanket and promptly climbing into Blaine’s lap. </p><p>“Hm, scoot back a little,” Kurt pats Blaine’s leg. “Raise your arm a little... let me — can I —“</p><p>Blaine laughs as Kurt wiggles and readjusts himself in his husband’s arms. “This is the bossiest snuggle session I’ve ever experienced.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kurt scoffs, smacking his thigh again. “Now put your arms around me, please.”</p><p>“Because you said the magic word,” Blaine quips, tugging Kurt close. “Good?”</p><p>“Good,” Kurt agrees, sighing deeply. “Instant stress relief, thank you.”</p><p>“What was stressing you today?” Blaine asks, gently tugging the blanket tighter around them. “Anything in particular?”</p><p>“Hm, just my exam,” Kurt hums. “You know when you’ve studied so much that you feel like you know everything, but you’re so scared that because you know everything you’re worried you know nothing?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Blaine nods. “But you know the material inside and out. Your exam’s in two days, right? Maybe give yourself a night off to let it settle in, then review again tomorrow night.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Kurt replies. “It doesn’t take much to convince me not to study. And I’m all for having a lazy night with you. Besides my other homework.”</p><p>Blaine grins. “Ah, the struggles of being a college student.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurt chuckles. “How about you? I never asked how your day was.”</p><p>“Normal, but good,” Blaine shrugs. “Nothing out of the ordinary. But this is my favorite part of the day, hands down.”</p><p>“Mine too,” Kurt agrees, turning his head to rest his cheek on Blaine’s chest. “Baby, I’m falling asleep, ‘m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Blaine smiles, picking up his nearby textbook from the end table. “Want me to wake you up?”</p><p>“In an hour,” Kurt mumbles. “I still need to do work. And I had <em>plans</em> for you.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, I see,” Blaine laughs gently. “Go to sleep, honey. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone needs a good cuddle. Affectionate Kurt makes me all smiley and warm inside; I love them so much.</p><p>Also I’m only two days back in college and my roommates are getting subjected to glee already... it’s their fault for bringing it up. We’ve been friends for years but this our first time rooming together and they don’t know the full extent of what they’ve gotten themselves into 😂</p><p>Anyway, I hope you’re all doing well! Love you all ❤️</p><p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>